GREEN ARROW & WATCHTOWER Issue No 1 PG13
by ScribeoftheFic
Summary: In the first of 12 issues, Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan find themselves in deep with the likes of Lex Luthor's ongoing games and test subjects. DEATHSTROKE arrives in town seeking out the Green Arrow.


**GREEN ARROW & WATCHTOWER: THE CHLOLLIE-VERSE**

**Developed By Derek Andrew Sharp**

**GREEN ARROW Created By Mort Weisinger and George Papp**

**CHLOE SULLIVAN Created By Alfred Gough and Miles Millar**

**Issue No. 1 -- "By the Hands of Deathstroke"**

**By Derek Andrew Sharp**

**--PROLOGUE--**

**"The First Strike"**

**SOMEWHERE IN BRAZIL**

**2:35AM**

The mission had been simple for the mercs. Get into the jungles, find Slade Wilson, terminate him, get back out and get their money. Cut and dry or at least that's what they had thought at first, but the group of mercs had been in the jungles for two weeks now, trailing "ghost tracks" of Wilson. Either finding long since dead camp fires by a few days or foot prints, that kept leading them on. Although like the camp fire, they were dry, which was a bit of surprising to the group to say the least, but it kept them moving. Kept them on track of their target.

"When the hell are we going to get...this guy!?!" one of the mercs shouts, his voice echoing in the jungle. Almost as if lost in a cave, with no clue where they are. The merc scratches his beard, lifting his sidearm for a few seconds, his face clearly drenched with sweat.

"We're close!" the leader merc states, still walking forward, ignoring the heat and the occasional drops of rain, that hit them as they travel.

"How do you know that?" a second merc asks, cutting away at vines with his machete.

"JUST SHUT UP!" the lead merc shouts, lifting his gun up, scanning the tree line.

"What the hell is he looking at?" the second merc asks the fourth, both lifting their guns.

Slade Wilson half smiles beneath his mask, watching the fourth mercs as they scan the surrounding area watching for him. The first is near correct in his aim, but short by a half mile. Slade stands his ground behind the mercs, waiting and watching them, without issue or doubt.

"I ain't seeing nothing, boss!" the third merc shouts, shaking his head, tapping his the lead merc on the back of his shoulder.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that!" the lead merc shouts in return, his vision still staying on the tree line, not moving beyond it despite having the other merc tap his shoulder.

Above them, Slade moves quickly before dropping down behind them, not even making a sound. He continues to watch them ever the intently, amused by their lack of professionalism. Clearly, the jungles have gotten to them already.

"He ain't here boss!" one of them shouts, just as a sword cuts him in half.

Slade himself moves quickly, taking down the other two men, by accquiring one of their guns and firing off two single shots into their heads before facing the leader, flipping his sword as clearly a gesture to show off and make him well aware that he's ready for him.

"So...you're the infamous Slade Wilson?" the lead and now, the only standing merc asks, his gun pointed point blank at Wilson's face.

"None other," Slade returns, his right eye winking although his left eye is incapable of it beneath his eye patch.

"You've been playing us haven't you?" the merc asks, not moving from his position.

Slade shakes his head before taking a single swipe with his sword, removing the merc's head fully, his gun dropping instantly. Slade stands for a second, watching his body fully collapse before reaching for a cellphone within, wiping off the blood and dialing back into it.

"Mission is complete, Mr. Luthor," he states, his voice a cold calm. "What's next on the agenda for Deathstroke?"

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**-48 HOURS LATER-**

**STAR CITY, CALIFORNIA**

**12am**

The instant the glass shatters outside the bank, the Green Arrow reacts. Arrow's flying right and left, striking the three robbers, without so much as an issue or an injury.

"Tell me boys, did you expect things to be easy or difficult?" the Green Arrow remarks, a smile forming on his face, his crossbow locking back up as he activates the gas on each of the arrow's knocking them out instantly. "Yeah, don't answer that. Just remember you're in the Green Arrow's world now."

At that, he takes off with a start back towards his motorcycle, hammering it into its top speed, jumping over oncoming traffic just as the police round the corner, headed towards the bank.

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**-LOCATION HIDDEN-**

**12:03am**

"Arrow to WatchTower," Green Arrow's voice crackles across the comlink within the confines of the WatchTower.

Chloe Sullivan sits humbly in front of various computer monitors, her eyes scanning the screen, tracking Oliver's location as he heads away from the crime scene.

"WatchTower reporting," Chloe responds, her hands running over the keyboard like lighting. "What's your status, Arrow?"

"Making a clean escape," Oliver returns, his voice a bit too giddy for his own good.

"Barely..." Chloe remarks smirking a bit. "Those cops were closer to you than that explosion was a year ago."

"Nothing, I can't handle WatchTower," he states smiling wide, still keeping on a clear path, without issue. "Any other occurences on radar?"

Chloe scans the screen for a few seconds, her breathing the only other sound in the room except for the hum of the computer's harddrives humming. "Looks like we've got an all clear for now. Want me to send out the message to Impusle to keep an eye on things?"

Ollie takes a breath, keeping his eyes focused on the road at hand. "Do that. I'm sure Impusle could do for the practice."

"What about yourself, Arrow?" Chloe asks shifting slightly in her seat to view another screen, allowing for an alert to Impusle to be transfered.

"I was thinking about spending time with a certain lady," Ollie returns, his voice a strong confidence. "What about you WatchTower?"

"I was thinking about spending some time with a good looking guy," Chloe returns, her voice coming off a bit cheery.

"And who exactly would that be, WatchTower?" Ollie inquiries, his voice crackling a bit through the static of the communicator.

Chloe pauses for a second, scanning the screen once again before replying. "A certain millionaire boyfriend," she says with a smile.

"I'm sure he's spoiled by you," he returns, entering into the confines of the garage, stashing his motorcycle before taking an elevator towards his destination.

"And I'm sure, he's spoiled by me," she says back, seemingly winking into thin air.

The ride up the elevator seems to take forever, even against hearing Chloe's own voice against the silence of the confines. It's a world away from her, yet, she's there. Never too far away, yet, far away all the same.

When the elevator doors open, the first thing he does is pull back his hood and remove his sunglasses before moving towards Chloe, meeting her eyes with his own.

"Welcome back," she says softly, holding her hands behind her back, almost as if the conversation between them hadn't happened just a few moments before.

He doesn't say anything at first. He always can't coming back to her. It's just one of his many weaknesses for Chloe Sullivan, that he's just coming around to, but instead wraps his arms around her and kisses her lips tenderly. His hands massaging her back with the gentlest of care. No force, no demand, just a simple gesture of love and affection.

"Helluava a welcome back if I must say," he says playfully with a wide eye grin plastered to his face.

"Shut up, Ollie," she says in return, laughing a bit, still looking into his eyes. "Admit your just glad to be back and able to see me again."

"What if I don't?" Oliver asks back, his hands slowly removing from her back as he begins to take off his gloves, inserting them into a hidden panel within the confines of the WatchTower.

"I won't go to the ball with you tomorrow evening," Chloe remarks, walking back towards her station.

"And that's bad how?" he asks looking back at her, watching her curiously. "Last I checked I really had no desire to go unless I could show you off. As far as I'm concerned, that just gives me more time with you in bed."

Chloe half smiles at his comment, trying her best not to laugh or grin too wide, so Oliver could see it.

"What exactly makes you think that's going to happen mister?" Chloe asks stepping away from her station as Oliver continues to put away his equipment.

"I have my expectations and lack of doubts," Oliver says with a wide eyed smile, grabbing a button-up dress shirt from the panel, slowly buttoning it up.

"And you have what to prove that?" Chloe asks, moving towards him, still keeping her distance.

Oliver considers things for a second as he buttons his shirt up slowly. "For starters, I bought you one of your top selected dresses for party occasions. Secondly, it'll be our second appearence together officially amongst the press. And..."

Chloe steps in as if on cue. "...We don't want to dissapoint the press."

Oliver shakes his head, laughing a bit. "I see someone's caught onto the business of being a billionaire's boyfriend." Chloe smiles softly back at Oliver's statement before heading back to her desk and allowing a few key strokes to let the A.I. take over watch. Slowly, she turns around her chair to face him.

"So what's on the agenda for the evening, Mr. Queen?" she asks smiling wide.

"I was thinking maybe breakfast in bed," Oliver returns smiling back, offering his arm to her.

**STAR CITY, CALIFORNIA**

**-One Hour Later-**

"Impulse to Land Fish," Bart Allen says into his comlink, taking a moment to stop on an adjacent rooftop to take a look at the city below.

At the WatchTower, both Victor Stone alias Cyborg and Arthur Curry a.k.a. A.C. alias Aquaman sits at their various stations monitoring both global and local activity.

"What is it Short Stuff?" A.C. asks shifting uncomfortably, watching his computer monitor.

Bart takes a moment considering things for once in his short life span. "I was wondering where are the chicas were, amigo?"

A.C. turns to look back at Victor, shaking his head laughing.

"The mission Impulse, the mission," A.C. says back into his communicator.

"Land Fish, there isn't much of a mission up here at all," Bart replies back, taking off at super speed once more. "I've stopped three robberies and a car thief within the last 15 minutes alone."

Victor slides over and attaches his a wire-link to the monitor. "Keep looking, Impulse. Sure, there's something else going on..."

"Name one, Borg," Bart snaps back, not even thinking as he takes off towards one of the three bridges of Star City. As Bart speaks Victor's eye begins to glow red, clearly picking up activity on the radar.

"Check the Natural History Museum on 9th," Victor says, unplugging himself as he speaks. "An alarm just tripped. Should be a simple in and out kind of deal."

"I am so keeping you to that!" Bart says back, taking off towards the museum.

Once inside the building via ironically an unlocked front door, Bart scans around. His sunglasses giving him small readings.

"Seriously...not picking up anything here..." he whispers into his comlink, still walking slowly through the main hall. He blinks for a few seconds and runs through the building at top speed going through every room, but stops when he gets to a room with an open window.

"Ok, guys...we've got a break-in..."

A.C. takes a moment, getting the museum's layout up on the screen, showing Bart's exact location. In A.C.'s comlink, he can hear Bart vividly.

"I'm still not finding anybody..." as Bart speaks the sounds of gun fire ring in the air. Two individual shots and then screaming from the young hero's mouth.

"IMPULSE!?!""

"What are we going to do?" A.C. asks looking at Cyborg.

"What Ollie's brought us to do," Cyborg returns, headed into the vault to their gear.

**STAR CITY, CALIFORNIA**

**-20 Minutes Later-**

Once inside the room, chaos seems to follow. Without any effort, Deathstroke manages to infect Cyborg almost instantly, putting him into a stand still.

"Two down, two to go," Deathstroke says, bringing his blade to full. "Hope your friend is enjoying the virus. You on the other hand...what is it, Land Fish?"

A.C. takes a second before weighing his options and charging forward. Deathstroke striking him in various places, without his blade. Deathstroke not even moving from his location. A.C. turns back around before facing Deathstroke. "It's..." A.C. states before falling over.

"Victim of pressure points," Deathstroke says flipping his sword back into his sweath. After doing as such, he bends down and pulls off A.C.'s comlink and reaches for the signal button.

"Be very thankful I want all three of you alive," Deathstroke says it out loud. "Just had to figure I needed the team to catch the Arrow...but your boss isn't going to be so lucky."

**TO BE CONTINUED...in ISSUE NO. 2 "ARROW VS. DEATHSTROKE"**


End file.
